urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
2007
This is a list of updates that happened in 2007. January. January 3rd:Timber new stats:'Following the latest poll, we updated Timber's stats. He now has 6 power and 6 damages at level 5. His ability remains the same (it gives an additional damage point to everyone in his team) '''January 3rd:Abilities and Bonuses corrections:'The following long lasting bugs in the calculation of abilities and bonuses have been corrected: *Characters with both a stop ability and stop bonus will block anything as expected (ex: Dieter) *Characters with a -X attack, min Y in both ability and bonus will reduce the opponent attack as expected (ex: Zatman vs Dorian) Let us know if you see any remaining bugs. Please do your testing in the Danger Zone as there is no randomness and thus you can be absolutly sure of the outcome (except when attacks are equals). 'January 4th:Ga ook eens naar het Nederlandstalige forum:'The site is now in Dutch, If you select Dutch as your language you'll see all messages in Dutch on the forums. 'January 9th:Official IRC channel:'If you are an irc addict, you can join our (brand new) official Chan on freenode using thoses parameters: server: eu.freenode.net (or any other freenode server)channel: #urbanrivals. 'January 19th:Importants news:'Tonight we will be introducing a new version of the server, a new version of the flash client and a new handling of timeout and forfeits. The new server is optimized to allow more players simultaneously. '''January 24th:New feature: live tracker during tournaments: As you may have noticed, we added a live tracker during tournament to inform you about: *your current position, and average pts per battle during the tournament *the player before you and the current Leader. We hope that you'll enjoy this new feature! January 26th:"It's your turn" but no opponent card:'This bug (very hard to track) is supposed to be fixed since now. Could you tell us if you see it reappear (this specific bug only) ? Please, use the contact us page. '''January 28th:The Cards of Sun éditions:'For those who would not have received the newsletter of January, in here is an extract or are officially announced the new to collector : Summary: Especially since the cards of the BD of the Publishing Sun is distributed in the packs only during 6 months! The cards of Kookaburra will thus go out of the distribution in March, then in April it will be in the tour of those of the Mysteries, et cetera. February 'Febuary 2nd:New characters: Invasion:'Two creatures from space are wreaking havoc in the streets of Clint City! Ingsthra and Skrumxxt, the brand new members of the Sakrohm, landed on earth only a few days ago, but they have already inflicted massive damage to the opposing clans. The Pussycats are the first to react to this invasion with two dangerously sexy recruits: Alice and Sakura. These characters are available now in the New Blood, Danger and Action packs from the shop. 'Febuary 8th:Lost warehouse, new rules:'In order to support players who wish to evolve quickly their characters and who are annoyed by the unfairness of some others, we have changed the rules in the Lost Warehouse. From now on, the sum of the XP won for a round ( 25% bonus) is split between the 2 characters in equals shares. Level up bonus are active, battle result xp and battles points are as usual but there is no battle points per round and no KO bonus.We hope you'll enjoy theses new rules. '''Febuary 9th:Calling Brasilians for help: We have a growing (very fast) number of Brasilians playing Urban Rivals. We are already working on a portugese version of the game but the second most requested feature is buying credits using SMS or Phone. So I'm calling out to all brasilians: can you give us example of games websites that allow SMS/Phone payment in Brazil (if therre is any)? Our current provider (allopass) will be releasing many new south-americans countries (Argentina, Uruguay etc..) but still no Brazil... and we would love to give our players a simple way to get their credits. Thank you for you help Febuary 13th:3 New countries added to the shop using SMS! (txt msg): We are really happy to announce that Portugal, Luxembourg and Netherlands residents can now get their credits using their mobile phone at our shop Febuary 16th:New Characters: Trial by fire: Stopping at nothing to lead the Nightmare Clan to victory, Ielena prepares to strike harder than ever before with new help from Kenny, a strange child with great powers and Sheitane an evil fortune teller. Meanwhile, the Sentinels confirms its commitment to protecting the city with the addition of two elite members: the incorruptible Klaus and Luis, a promising rookie. These characters are available now in the New Blood, Danger and Action packs from the shop. Febuary 20th:Slowliness: We have been experiencing a huge increase of simultaneous players, especially during tournaments times. We have already installed 2 new servers, and we hope to have them active as early as tomorrow evening. You should then experience a much more smooth gameplay. We are truly sorry for the inconvience and rest assured that quality of service is our top priority. Febuary 21st:New servers are up and running: You should see a great improvement, especially during tournaments times. Febuary 22nd:Improvements and bug fixs: Today we've: *Fixed the double-results after battle that occured from time to time. *Fixed the guild mail (player picture) *Improved grately the sending of mails (private msg, guild msg) *Optimized (again) the website & game overall speed. Febuary 26th:Ambre new stats: We changed Ambre stats according to the poll results. Her new stats are: Power: 6, damages: 4 (Ability: Team: Courage power +3). March 'March 2nd:New characters: Girl Power:'Sexy and dangerous, the girls from Clint City are playing a major part in the clan wars. Following the path of Elya, the feared fighter from the Fang Pi Clang, Miss Twice quickly became one of the most important members of the GHEIST while Nahi and Page from Roots were associated to create an unstoppable commando. Can you resist their charms? All these characters are available now in the packs from the shop. 'March 5th:Morphun New Stats:'We changed Morphun level 5 stats according to the poll results, the new stats are: Power 8, Damage 5 and Ability 1 Pillz per turn. April May June July August September October November December